1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal display (LCD) driving, and more particularly, to a tangent angle circuit in an LCD driving system and the LCD driving system.
2. Description of Related Art
In the LCD driving system architecture, in order to reduce a feedback voltage and the linear variation effect, an LCD driving system must be provided with a tangent angle circuit for regulating a slope of a driving voltage waveform (i.e., for generating a tangent angle). Currently, the tangent angle circuit has been widely applied in all kinds of LCD driving system. Usually, the tangent angle circuit has all of its components installed on a control board of the LCD driving system, and adopts a metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) transistor as a switch component to control a cut-in voltage to charge scan line driving circuits. Meanwhile, discharging modules are connected in parallel to a discharge voltage output of the scan line driving circuits. Thus, when the MOS transistor is turned on under the control of a control signal, the scan line driving circuits discharge through the discharging modules so as to transmit charges from a load end of the scan line driving circuits to the ground.
However, when the scan line driving circuits discharge, all the currents flow through the discharging modules. This causes the temperature of the discharging modules to rise gradually, resulting in an overhigh temperature or even burning-down of the discharging modules.)